


Repeated Mistakes

by LaCacciatrice



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: It was Justice League's responsibility to protect the world from serious threats. And Barry Allen was an idiot who believed it was his job to protect the League just because he was fast enough to do so.Bruce hates it when someone else takes the shot for him. Especially when said person is so young.





	Repeated Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in comics, Barry thinks he's responsible of League's safety because he's fast.
> 
> This fic was a disappointment, to be honest. It turned out super dull and boring. But since I am not planning to work on this any longer, I decided to post it anyway. This is actually unfinished but... 
> 
> Anyway, English isn't my first language, forgive my terrible grammar and poor writing.
> 
> This work has been translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6257811) by amazing [VassaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VassaR/pseuds/VassaR)

Barry Allen was a powerful being, he was chosen to bear the Lightning. Entire timeline and multiverse were under his fingers, within the range of reach for him. Yet he was also an anxious young man with emotional baggage and low self-esteem. He wasn’t completely aware of what he could do. All he was trying to do was his best.

And sometimes Bruce wonders if he did the right thing by dragging this kid into the battle. Barry was a valuable team member, especially once he stopped worrying about his powers hurting something or someone and was more comfortable with using them. After all, he woke up in a hospital after getting struck by lightning, confused and scared. Scared of what his powers meant. Scared after seeing how people and governments treated Superman despite all he ever did was to protect them. But now, after all the drama with Steppenwolf, people were on their side. Governments and UN weren't too happy with Justice League (that’s what Lois Lane called them in her article), of course, since there was no way they could control them. And Amanda Waller was a still a pain in the ass but deep down they were aware of the necessity of having the League. After Zod and Steppenwolf, it was clear that there were threats that ordinary humans can't face no matter how powerful their weapons are. 

But Barry was so reckless and so excited to be helpful that Bruce couldn't stop but think of someone else. Someone he used to know. Someone he was supposed to protect but failed to do so. 

Jason Todd's suit was on display inside a glass case, not only to honor him but also to remind Bruce of his mistakes and failures. 

And they, both Jason and Barry, were too young to face this ugly side of the world. Yet they were ready to stand with Bruce against the evil. They both suffered from losing their parents, like Bruce himself, but without having Bruce's financial comfort. Without Alfred. Bruce couldn't imagine facing the world, pretending to be something else during day and fighting crime at night without Alfred by his side. He can't imagine burying his parents without Alfred being there to keep him on his feet. And Bruce tried to imagine 9 years old Barry standing there, under pitying eyes, watching people bury his mother six feet under the ground. His father is nowhere to be seen, probably crying about everything he's lost in a cold cell. 

"Stop." Bruce's thoughts were interrupted by Diana's sharp but soft voice. Bruce looked up at her from where he was sitting. He was supposed to be doing calculations, maybe upgrade the Batmobile or train. Something to distract him. Something to make others believe he's busy, actually working and not distracted by old memories and ghosts. Clearly, he failed. "Stop torturing yourself."

"I am not." Bruce answered snappishly. His eyes focused on the bright screen in front of him without actually reading a single word. Bruce wouldn't blame Diana if she decided to punch him in the face. He knew he was being an asshole. Nothing was her fault. It was Bruce who fucked up. 

"Do you think I am blind or stupid?" Diana said, sounding just a little bit annoyed. She gave up after a moment passed without Bruce answering and sat next to him. "He is going to be okay, you know?" Bruce finally turned his chair toward Diana. She was being extremely patient with him and Bruce hated it. He would prefer Diana to yell at him, punch him, blame him. 

"That's not the problem." Bruce replied. Diana rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him.

"Then what's the problem?" Bruce's hands balled into fists, he was dying to punch something. This screen, console, himself. 

"You know what." Diana's face softened. Damn her for being so forgiving, so caring. And for seeing right through Bruce. 

"We are a team, Bruce." Diana said with her deep, rich accent. "We protect each other. It was his choice to make and there's nothing you can do about it. I was worried, too but let's be serious, you would be dead if he didn't move you in time." Bruce slammed his fist against the console, Diana didn’t even flinch. She was looking at him pityingly and it pissed Bruce off.

"Damn it! I don't need his protection nor yours. It's not his job to protect us, carry us or get us to safety while risking his own life."

"No." Diana shook her head. "It is not his job. But that's what he wants to do. Because this is where his heart at. He is a good person and he cares about us." Bruce closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away from Diana. 

"I know." Bruce answered, sounding more tired than he was after any mission. "That's exactly why I am worried." 

Bruce was a reckless idiot maybe. But that doesn't mean Barry has to suffer the consequences. He wasn't supposed to carry each member of the League away from a blowing up alien ship. He wasn't supposed to come back for Bruce, who was inside the ship and was responsible for it to blow up in the first place, ready to sacrifice himself. He wasn't supposed to get hit by a shrapnel when he got Bruce out in the nick of time.

Despite how much they teased the youngest member of Justice League, Barry had Bruce's respect. They were so different yet so similar. Both suffered from life taking their loved ones, tearing their families apart. And yet, Barry has never faltered. He never went dark and hopeless like Bruce. Instead, he fought back. He stayed positive, kind and happy no matter what. Knowing the struggle, Bruce admired Barry's spirit.

"It's okay to mourn, Bruce." Diana said, reaching forward to grab Dark Knight's hand. "But you are not alone this time. We are here with you. And Barry can protect himself. Don't underestimate him. Or yourself."

Bruce looked down at their hands and nodded.

He wasn't alone.

 

 

"You know," Barry said between bites, "this is the best meal I've had for a very long time. Thank you, Alfred." Old man smiled down at the speedster who was sitting on the couch, his injured leg was resting on the coffee table. Barry said bandages weren't necessary when others insisted. Especially Diana forced him to sit still until Victor finished bandaging his leg. Barry tried to obey, not because he actually needed bandages (his accelerated healing would take care of it) but he was touched. By how much they cared.

"Kid," Arthur said, taking his pale blue eyes off the huge screen playing Rick and Morty and raised an eyebrow, "it's ramen. You just ate 3 bowls of ramen. It's not that fancy."

"This is homemade, delicious ramen." Barry sounded offended. "And when you have my metabolism and my salary, you can't afford anything other than cheap pizza. But, like, really bad ones, you know. Those that taste like cardboard." Barry nodded when Arthur grimaced at his description. "Yes, exactly."

"How did you survive 'till 24?" Victor said jokingly. Arthur and Victor was sitting next to Barry and it was a hilarious image because they looked like puzzle pieces wrongly put together. Arthur was a giant compared to Barry's lean body. Victor was a cyborg. Barry was wearing a Labyrinth t-shirt and sweatpants, one leg rolled up to avoid ruining his bandages. Victor was in comfortable dark grey hoody and sweatpants while Arthur was only wearing jeans. They didn't look like people who would hang out under normal circumstances. A smart, polite ex-jock, an adorable but awkward nerd and the king of Atlantis. Unique mix. It worked somehow and it was almost a miracle.

"You would be surprised." Barry grinned.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on you from now." Bruce said as both he and Diana entered the room. Diana simply smiled at Barry while Bruce eyed the younger man with a blank expression. Barry felt uncomfortable under his gaze which caused Diana to elbow Bruce in the stomach lightly. Bruce looked at the pretty woman annoyedly and rolled his eyes.

"No, it's fine." Barry said quickly. "I am fine. Really. No problem. I don't need—None of you—I mean—" Arthur wrapped his muscular arm around Barry neck and pulled him closer. 

"Shut up, kid. You always watch our back, don't think we won't watch yours, too." Barry looked up at him with wide eyes. Arthur wasn't one to show his emotions, he hated to talk about them and he always acted like League was a burden to him. But deep down they all knew it was just an act. Arthur was a good guy even though he can be an asshole sometimes. 

"Thank you." Barry said, coughing awkwardly. This made Arthur laugh loudly.

"Did you just blush?"

"No!" Barry squeaked. Victor leaned forward to look at them both, nodding.

"Yep, definitely blushed." Barry groaned pathetically. 

"Victor! You are such a traitor." Diana rolled her eyes and took a seat. 

Bruce looked around the room. Alfred was busy with bringing another bowl of ramen for Barry while carrying a bottle of vodka for Arthur. Victor was laughing at Arthur and Barry while Diana was telling them to leave the poor kid alone. 

This old house once belonged to his parents was no longer covered in spider webs, darkness and bitter memories. Now it was filled with laughter, sun light and hope for future. These people were Earth's mightiest heroes, they were important for world's future. But above all, they were important to Bruce Wayne. And maybe he would never admit it out loud but Bruce loved and cared for every single one of them in his own way. And maybe, if he tries hard enough, he could make up for the past mistakes and make sure that they were never repeated. 

After all, there was still hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a well known fact that, in comics, Bruce respects Barry because Barry never lost his light, stayed positive and hopeful even during the darkest times (more like Blackest Night lol). Above all, Barry cares about victims more than villains, he's not doing this to to beat villains but to help people and protect the innocent. He also respects Barry for being a good CSI.
> 
> By the way, I created a tumblr account for DC so, if you wanna reach me; lanthimo


End file.
